


Partners in crime?

by kurojiri



Series: HP stories: 500 or less words [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Death, Eye witness, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: Rita didn't mean for it to happen, but how could she deny help when there was body to hide.





	Partners in crime?

**Author's Note:**

> So this pairing came up randomly. I'll definitely write something longer with this pairing...eventually.

It could have been bloodless; simple to clean up, and even easier to forget it had ever happened.   
  
But that had been the issue, she had begun something she couldn’t run away from. That had been what struck her. There, with the expressionless and pale skin that had been painted on herself when she finally accepted what happened a few seconds ago. (Seconds! Not even minutes.) It had been awful that she did not hurl or find that much disgust from her own hands as she tucked her wand into her wand holster.   
  
It had not been a proper wand duel. (It did not last long either as Rita quickly ended it. She could only watch as they fell and how she herself had been debating what to do with the body.)

Nor had she had any remorse plummeting into her soul. All that had been left was knowing she had not been alone when it happened. Another pair of eyes had caught her. Bellatrix Black was a hell of woman, someone not to mess with, and now as Rita looked back to her, she knew the grotesque scene would not push her away. It would do the opposite. Even when what separated them was a body slowly turning cold and hard, with the blood staining the floor and edges of her own clothes. In that silence, it had brought a new name of emotions within her.

Bellatrix was an expert for these kinds of situations, and as she came closer to inspect the body her own face melted into half impressed and half to scold a child that made a small mess. Rita Skeeter may have not been an angel, but she had never would have thought she would become a murder.

She could claim self-defense. She could pretend that the day never happened. But then, what else could she do other than allow Bellatrix to handle everything else. They had been allies before. So how would this be any different; especially since they had seven years of playing cat and mouse.

Her life could have been easier if she hadn’t let her curiosity blind her; but then, where was the fun without it?


End file.
